Timeline
by crimeofimagination
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots between Jayden and Mia showing a timeline of their relationship's growth.
1. hot chocolate

**I am so sorry; I had to fix this chapter because it suddenly included all of this coding in it. Enjoy.**

It was a cold winter morning, greeting the Samurai Rangers with specks of white snow sticking to the freezing glass of the windows. Each individual ranger woke up slowly, being sure to savor the time each had before the actual day began. Thankfully, the rooms were heated thanks to Ji finally calling to fix the vents, and the warmth provided a sense of comfort that the temperature outside could not match.

The smell of rich chocolate wavered through the air, attracting the team members to the dimly-lit kitchen where Ji was preparing hot chocolate, a wonderful tradition courtesy of Emily's sister visiting the rangers during the fall season after her health had improved. Nowadays, family didn't visit as much, but that didn't mean the group couldn't be a family themselves.

"Good morning, Ji. Need some help?" Mia asked.

"Good morning, Mia. Erm, no, don't worry; you don't need to cook anything. I'm almost done making this, but you could help me bring this to the others' rooms. Especially the boys. You know how they are, staying in even after noon," Ji chuckled.  
Everything was calm, quiet. Peace was a long-wanted necessity, especially from rangers destined to destroy monsters from a different planet. The concept itself was nearly incomprehensible. Nevertheless, the calm was welcoming, and the family in the Shiba House only was brought closer by the thought of keeping that peace constant.

"Hey Ji, Mia," Kevin walked in. "I smell hot cocoa. Can I have some?"

"Not yet, Kevin. Go take a shower first, and you can have some," Ji said.

Mia smiled, mouthing a sorry to Kevin before asking, "I thought we're going to wake them up and give this?"

"Kevin is annoying me lately, so I'm making him a special exception."

The rest of team was starting to rise, marked by the sound of argument from the boys' rooms, and she knew it was time to bring the warm drink.

"Hey guys; here's a little treat. Ji says to brush your teeth first because that's nasty."

Antonio, Mike, and Jayden looked up from their small wrestling session and one-by-one gave a wide grin, and Mia couldn't help but giggle at how hilarious they were. Goodness, she loved the boys so much. One of them, though, she loved in a different way.

-flashback-

The feelings had started the first night of October, when the air was crisp and marked by a slight chill.

The team had defeated Dayu for the umpteenth time, and the hurtful words had started to creep on Mia. She sat down outside, immediately regretting the fact that she should've brought a blanket with her. Everyone else theoretically was already asleep considering the time was inching near midnight.

"Mia?" a deep, sleep-filled voice cut through the silence in the wind.

"Jayden, what're you doing up so late?" Mia asked.

"I could ask you the same, but first, here's a blanket."

No words were exchanged as he wrapped his red duvet around her, his smell of vanilla and musk making her eyes suddenly become heavy with sleep. She rested her head on his shoulder, embracing the silence and drowsiness.

"Today was a rough day for you, huh," Jayden said quietly, trying to ask her a question but instead saying it to himself.

"It was. It hurts," she said.

"I know it does. Just know that we love you. I love you. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. The sleep had defeated her and she drifted off into slumber.

Jayden chuckled lowly, scooping her up bridal-style, and took her to her room, leaving her with his duvet. He could always use a different one.

-end flashback-

"Thanks, Mia! You didn't cook this though, right?" Mike asked.

"Don't worry, Mike. I didn't touch this at all."

"How's my favorite girl?" Jayden grinned boyishly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait, I'm your sister!" Lauren yelled and pouted. Emily walked in and grinned.

"You too are so cute! Aren't they cute, Mike?"

"Ew, get married for real this time and move out. No one wants to see that!" Mike whined and jumped into the restroom.

Mia, embarrassed, moved away, and Jayden chuckled, walking to the table to pick up a mug of hot chocolate.


	2. red pendant

**Major apologies for the belated update.**

Christmas was upon the rangers, and they were welcoming the holiday with open arms. Three years before had been the last Christmas they had all spent together, for each year after that, one ranger went home to visit family.

Mike and Emily had went to Emily's house the previous year, and Mike had hinted there that they were planning on engaged, but the only thing holding them was Mike's financial problems concerning how much of a hole in his budget a ring would put. Nevertheless, he cut out 100 dollars from each of his paychecks toward the 2000 ring he was planning on getting. It was a classic diamond ring because he knew Emily wanted nothing else.

Mia, on the other hand, was pressuring her little brother-like figure to do something special on the day that he would propose. Mike thought she was onto something, but he had no idea what to do.

"Merry Christmas!" Emily cheered, and Mia frowned at being awoken with screams.

"Shut up," she groaned, turned her pillow so it covered her face, and tried to fall back asleep.

"Mia, what's wrong? You love Christmas!"

A sneeze answered the yellow ranger's question, followed by another, and a string of sneezes brought the pink ranger out of her rest.

"I'm sick, Em. It's probably the fact that the heater's broken again."

It was now Emily's turn to frown, and she went out to find some cold medicine. Leaving the door open, this gave way for everyone else in the house to hear Mia's sneezes and coughs. At the sound, Mike walked in.

"Hey, Mia. You okay there?"

"Just wonderful, Mike! Everything's- achoo!" Mia sneezed again.

"Aww, feel better. But I have something that might make you happy."

Mia wasn't able to ask what it was, for she sneezed again, fumbling for the tissue box to clear her nose. Her being sick was not a pretty sight, so having Jayden come in with a box wasn't the best thing to see. Eyes widening to the size of saucers, the pink ranger ducked under the covers in an attempt to hide, but her coughs and sneezes following soon after couldn't keep her hidden.

"Mia," Jayden chuckled. "why're you hiding?"

"I look like a mess!" she cried, sniffling and reaching outside of the covers to grab a tissue.

Unable to reach the tissue box and her vision hidden by the covers enveloping her, Jayden took the whole box and placed it in her hand.

"Thanks," she quietly said and was quiet for a few seconds while she fixed herself up. Sitting up and removing the blanket, she rubbed her face to wipe away any leftover signs of sleep.

"Mia, when Mike and Em were here, you didn't hide. Why'd you hide when I came?" Jayden genuinely asked.

Avoiding the topic, Mia shrugged nonchalantly and pointed to the pink box with a red ribbon firmly held in his strong grip.

"What's that?"

Jayden gave it to her, and she carefully took off the ribbon, being sure not to ruin the box. Inside was a pendant, a ruby cut into a diamond shape hanging from the center. It seemed to be a cliché gift, but the sentimental value that held its composition was enough to have tears swell in Mia's eyes.

"It's beautiful. Where were you able to get this?"

"It's actually my mother's. I found it the other week when I couldn't decide what to get you, so I wanted to give you this."

By now, Mia was bawling. It was such a sweet gift, unique compared to the cookbooks Ji gave every year - despite her avoiding the kitchen like the Plague - and the food Mike and Kevin gave. It was a personal token of Jayden's heart, but it confused her how he believed she was worthy of possessing it.

"Wh-why're you giving me this? It's so special, but you could've given me a book or something!"

Jayden's smile fell a bit as he asked, "You don't like it?"

"No, no! I love it so much. It has so much value and story behind it. Of anyone in the world, why do you think I deserve to have it?" She sat up straighter in her bed and clutched the gift close to her heart. "You could give it to your future wife or daughter. Why me?"

Facing away so she couldn't see, Jayden gave a knowing smile.

"I'll never doubt your worth, Mia. Of anyone in this family, you're the most deserving. This is just a way for you to have a part of me with you."

Final tears of thanks and gratitude slipped down her face, and Mia smiled, sniffling.

"It's so unfortunate to be crying right now while I have a cold. Thank you, Jayden. You don't know how much this means to me."

So she didn't have to lean over to hug him, he bent over and wrapped his arms around her, being sure to hold her tightly like he always did. He never wanted to let her go. The fact that she even thought of him being with someone else upset him, and it scared him that he loved her this much.

It seemed to be a passing morning cold as a result of the weather, so by the afternoon, Mia was completely fine. The red pendant hung from her neck like she was showing it off to the world. That she was showing off how much of Jayden's heart she owned. She'd never take that responsibility for granted.

"Em, where's Ji?" Mike asked from the couch, one leg outstretched on the couch and the other barely touching the couch. "I need to give him his present."

"Mike, you know he's gone out to pick up Kevin from swim practice," Emily sighed before resting her head on his chest. He wrapped himself around her to keep her warm and kissed her forehead.

They were perfect together, Earth and Stone. The pink envied their bond, making her feel empty and alone against the glow in their eyes when they looked at each other with utmost love. It made her feel cold against the warmth of their hearts when they held each other. It made her feel sad against their happiness when they were together. She was reaching an age where her father was getting ready to wed her off to someone who would heighten her status as if it wasn't already at the top with his grand business. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Kevin next to her.

"Hey, Mia. What's wrong?"

She smiled and shook her head saying, "It's nothing important. Just thinking of the future."

"Scary, huh? How in two years, these two will most likely be married, I'll probably be in the Olympics. Lauren'll be with Antonio, and you'll have like two kids with Jayden."

Mia choked just as Jayden entered.

"What about Jayden?" he asked.

"Nothing. Kevin's just telling me what life's gonna be like in the future," Mia replied.

Mike cut in, "You forgot the part where he said you'd be with Jayden, remember?"

"Em, you might want to hold onto Mike before I castrate him," Mia groaned, her embarrassment much to Emily's amusement.

"He's not wrong, you know," Emily added.

Mia's face was beet red, and castrating Mike for mentioning it wasn't a too far-off possibility. She cleared her throat before rushing into the other room to avoid having to continue the thoroughly awkward topic.

"That was... erm, interesting, I guess," Jayden said, sitting on a stool while Mia rummaged through the fridge.

Unable to answer him without wanting to hide, she nodded. She took the seat next to him, just letting the silence hanging between them mix in with the hum of the fridge and Mike and Emily's distant banter.

"Anyway, I'm heading to Lauren's tomorrow to visit Antonio for a week. Come with?"

"Wait, really?" Mia grinned at the thought that Jayden would invite only her to visit his sister.

"Yeah, Lauren wants to see you. She says she misses you especially."

 _Oh_ , Mia thought. _Jayden was only asking her because Lauren told him to_.

"Yeah, of course. I miss them both so much."

"Alright, then be ready at 2 in the morning so we can go."

With that, he exited, leaving her holding the pendant to her heart as she drowned in her thoughts and ached that she probably wished for more than he did.


	3. promise kisses

**Hope you're enjoying this story because I am! Don't forget to review, and check out my other stories! Enjoy**.  
 **Warning: slightly mature scene, but nothing too much.**

A cool breeze calmly brushed Mia's straight raven hair behind her shoulders. The sun shone high in the sky, casting a friendly hello that complimented the warmer temperatures signaling the end of the harsh December snow. The white blanket that prevented the teenagers from leaving the house only one week ago was completely melted, and the wooden patio floor and light gray cement pathway from the entrance were once again visible. Mia sighed without a reason, just pondering how time had moved so quickly and she had been a witness to it. She heard the Shiba Van trunk slam shut, and she stood up from the bench next to the entrance. Throwing her handbag on her shoulder, she walked to the passenger seat of the vehicle, only being able to stare at the pavement before her.

She couldn't bear to look at Jayden after that awkward conversation a few nights before. Her heart beat faster just thinking about it. Most of all, she was just discouraged that she couldn't see her emotions in his eyes. He didn't feel the addictive weight on her chest and burst of adrenaline when he saw her. She could only see a smile that showed his appreciation for her existence, and that was all.

"Are you okay?" Ji asked Mia when she rolled down her window.

She nodded absentmindedly, her thoughts in another world but her heart there in that moment. Ji couldn't see that Mia that he had raised like his own. He saw a girl lost in her hell, torturing herself for not being in control of her life. He smiled sadly, nodding quickly.

"Be safe, kids. Don't do anything you'll regret. Call everyday. I'll always be here. Have fun," he clarified, making sure he had both of their attentions, especially Mia.

"Thanks, Ji," Jayden said and started the Van while Mia waved.

Window rolled up and car heater turned on, Mia settled back in her seat, closing her eyes and getting some rest before the airport.

It was safe to say that Mia loved travelling. Her father was a worldwide known name, being one of the best businessmen and extremely persuasive in meetings. He always got what he wanted, and he would share his victories with Mia. He'd take her to another continent where he'd meet another businessman to sign a contract while she stayed at home and trained for taking her place as the pink ranger after her mother. This practice of travelling often helped them get through the airport and on their flight in the blink of an eye.

. . . . .

It was cold.

That was the first thing that Mia thought when she exited the airport, and she clutched her thin jacket as close to her as possible. They found a taxi, and soon enough, they stopped in front of a large marble mansion with an iron gate.

Antonio's business had bloomed the second it was open, and he earned enough money to buy a ring for Lauren and a house for their new family. Mia felt tiny against the enormity of the structure, and she immediately felt out of place. It had been a horrible trip so far. Jayden wouldn't spare a glance her way, and she just did not like the thought of going if it sounded like she wasn't wanted.

"You coming?" Jayden asked.

She nodded and rubbed her forehead, dreading everything about her situation. If the whole week would be like this, she wanted to go home.

"Jayden! What's up, bro? I missed you so much!" Antonio grinned and they immersed in a guy-like bear hug. Lauren popped her head from behind the doorway and grinned even wider than Antonio.

"Mia! Jayden didn't tell me you were coming! This is such a great surprise! It's so good to see you!"

Mia wrapped her arms around the female red ranger, knowing that they shared a sister-like bond that wouldn't be broken by anything.

"Surprise? But Jayden told me that you told him to bring me," Mia stated confusedly.

Lauren shared the same look and turned to Jayden, who had picked up her younger child and was telling the 1-year old how great he was.

"Hey, Jake! Miss me? I bet you did; you missed Uncle Jayden so much," Jayden played.

Jake could only giggle and scream happily, cupping his uncle's face and smashing his forehead inside Jayden's mouth.

Everything was fine, but it was boring for Mia. Too boring.

. . . . .

"Good night!" Lauren yelled and turned off all of the house's lights.

Mia snuggled into her bed, staring at the moonlight from the open window that graced the flowing curtains. She heard a knock at her door.

"Mia?" Jayden whispered.

She gasped, clutching the sheets over herself, trying to cover as much as she could.

"Could... could I stay here tonight?" he looked down, fiddling his fingers.

She remembered how much he had a fear of being alone in new places. It happened after his crazy alcoholic mother left him in the middle of a bustling city when he was young. He came to the Shiba House that night with a runny nose and a tear-stained face. Just thinking about that face on him melted her heart, and she stretched out her arms. He smiled, just a bit, but it was there. Jayden walked over and filled her arms, resting his head on her shoulder and breathing deeply. He was always scared of being alone, and her presence immediately soothed him.

A few quite mature thoughts filled Mia's head, and she had to calm herself down before staring back at the moonlight.

"Mia?" Jayden asked quietly as if asking for permission.

"Yeah?" she turned her head to look at him.

"Please don't let go of me," he whispered. He tightened his grip around her just at the thought of letting go. Mia shook her head and pulled him closer.

 _Is this what just friends do?_

A small area of her stomach was exposed, and Jayden's cold fingers couldn't help but draw a small circle around there. Mia's breath hitched, causing Jayden to smile.

"Jayden," she barely breathed. He moved himself so he was directly above her, his elbows keeping him from crushing her with his weight. He brushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes, grinning. Mia's eyes traveled down from his own, and they stopped at his lips. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him down slowly.

Their lips met, and she wanted more. His fire was empowering her to get more. He obeyed, making sure he waited long enough to annoy her before kissing a trail down her cheek to the base of her neck. He kissed for a few seconds, leading to a bit of biting and sucking. Mia was trying hard not to wake up the others, but at this rate, it would be nearly impossible. She let out a cry, and Jayden stopped.

"Stay quiet," he whispered before pecking her lips one more time and moving back to his side of the bed.

Lauren opened the door, seeing the two in the same bed and smiling.

 _I knew they had a thing_ , she thought and closed the door.

Jayden turned and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her to his chest. He brushed his fingers through her hair.

"You know, I'm mad at you," Mia glared.

"Why?" he pouted.

"This whole trip you ignore me, so I feel like I'm the only one who just wants to kiss you! Then you do... _that_! And I want more! You're so infuriating, Jayden."

He chuckled, reaching down and kissing her neck some more.

"That isn't going to help!" she said out-of-breath.

"Mia, you have no idea how I feel about you," he breathily whispered in her ear. "No idea."

The mature thoughts that she tried to hide before were flowing through her mind, and she couldn't help it.

"You don't know how much you piss me off, Mia," he kissed, "but you don't know how much more than that you make me angry because I can't be with you. This, right here, is only part of what I want in our relationship."

"I want so much more," she frowned and played with pieces of his hair that fell out of his quiff. "So much more."

"And you'll get it. I promise."

 **I feel that this made him sound like a player, but I'm trying my best to make him sound like he wants a genuine relationship. Please review!**


	4. broken promises

**Wow! Thank you for the immense support! Please review, follow, and/or favorite for more! Sorry, but this is a shorter filler-ish chapter because I am having some writer's block. Hopefully, next week is better.**

Mia was confused. She had just put her red socks in her dresser, and now they were missing. She remembered doing her laundry and placing them there next to her pink socks. Where'd they go? She shook her head and realized her age was catching up to her brain, and she left her room in pursuit of a new task to take on.

It was December 31st. They had champagne, timers counting down to midnight, and the TV blasting the news. Mia loved New Year's. It was a time meant for people to come together because they said they'd change, but they didn't. She loved how everyone bonded over broken promises. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her chest, and someone placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Mia," Jayden nuzzled his head into her neck. "You okay?"

She turned in his hug so she looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck so their foreheads touched. Nodding, she leaned in to kiss him. He smiled and kissed back. They stayed in their own fantasy for centuries, only allowing themselves to be trapped in their breaths and presences. Until Ji coughed.

"You kids need to learn to have some decency. You are in the middle of the hallway sucking each other's faces off. If I have to be a grandfather in one year, I am not helping you find a home!" he frowned and walked away.

They burst into laughter, still holding onto one another. The trip to Lauren and Antonio's house really helped their relationship. They came to agreement with their feelings and allowed each other to take care of each other. Mia was in bliss.

"Okay, I have to go," Mia pulled away, causing Jayden to pout. "We live in the same house! You know, you can help me if you want."

And for the next two hours, Jayden sat next to Mia on the wooden pathway to the garden as she planted new seeds in the fertile soil.

. . . . .

The widescreen TV boomed from the speakers, and the gang was all ready to go. Mia still couldn't fin her socks, though. She checked under her bed, in the laundry basket, under her pink socks. Nowhere. Sitting next to Jayden, she realized his feet looked a different color than usual. She turned and saw a pair of red socks covering his feet.

"What?" he defended. "You're wearing my hoodie right now, so I can wear your socks. They're small, though."

Mia sighed in defeat and couldn't argue because all she wanted to do was be with him. She rested her head on him, and he held her close.

"3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!" everyone shouted, happiness lingering in the air.

Jayden kissed Mia in a kiss that sent sparks flying everywhere. She hadn't felt anything like it, and she never wanted it to end. Sadly, she wanted to sleep. They stayed up for another hour to drink champagne and talk about their resolutions, but Mia didn't like being awake this late. She drifted off into sleep, hoping that she'd at least wake up in her bed and not on the couch.

Everyone had left for their rooms, but Jayden wanted to watch more TV. Another year, another series of events bound to change the team. He only wondered if he'd be the same person as he was at that moment. Where he'd be, who he'd have, what he'd do, where'd Mia be. Mia. He loved her, truly and deeply. Jayden only hoped that she'd still love him in a year.

He turned and saw she was fast asleep. Jayden stood up and carried her to bed, turning off all the lights and TV. Setting her down, he got into bed, too tired to go to his room. Brushing hair out of her face quickly, he pulled up the covers and fell asleep.

. . . . .

The next morning was a blur for Mia. She felt a weight on her waist and saw Jayden snoring soundly next to her. She giggled, giving him a quick kiss before dashing to get ready. Walking out of the restroom, her bed was empty, and she figured he had gone to get ready.

Mia walked outside to check on the soil she planted seeds in the day before and heard two voices.

"What're you doing here?" Jayden asked.

"Don't you miss me?" a female replied.

Mia gasped loudly, causing them to focus their attention on her. She frowned.

"Who are you?" Mia asked the girl.

"I'm Victoria, Jayden's ex-girlfriend."


	5. envied love

Thank you for your patience. You all are why I write. I do not appreciate criticism unless constructive - fiction is an expression of emotion, something not to be shut down for correction.

* * *

"Oh okay," Mia sighed in relief.

"And just who do you think you are?" Victoria asked, sizing Mia up.

Mia caught on to the mean girl act Victoria put on already, sighing.

"I'm Jayden's current girlfriend, and you can cut that attitude out before it gets you somewhere you don't want to be. I'm not here to hurt you."

Victoria laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I'll have you know now itself that I never mentioned anything about harming you, though I do have an extensive history with misdemeanors."

Mia's face scrunched up, trying to decipher what that meant about Jayden. Did that mean he was also-

"Jayden here has been a bad boy himself, but that's an understatement, isn't it?"

Mia crossed her arms, looking down at the flowers they both had planted earlier. She turned to see his feet, covered in her red socks. She looked up to meet his gaze, the word "sorry" echoing in his eyes.

"Jay, why don't you tell her what you've done, huh?" Victoria smiled. "She may be the girl you're with now, but you know you've done more with me."

"It's nothing, Mia, really it's-"

" _Jayden_ , don't worry about her," Victoria interrupted, now stern. "What have you done with me, huh?"

He kept quiet. Victoria turned to Mia menacingly.

"Before you came around, Jay and I were unstoppable. We were so close to the point where he and I went to his bed and-"

"That's enough!" Jayden yelled, the first time she'd seen him yell in a long time.

"You know, Victoria, I don't really find it disturbing what you two have done in the past. You did what you did when you were with him, but now, things are different. Thanks for letting me know all of this, but I really don't really see the need to know any of it in the first place."

"Well, Goody Two Shoes, I came by to just say a quick hello to _my_ Jay before I head off. Any last words before I go, Jay?"

"Please leave," he muttered.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Mia," Victoria grinned evilly, winking and walking back to her dirty motorcycle.

Jayden turned back to Mia, sinking into his sweater. She sighed and let out a small smile, walking toward him to look him in the eyes.

"Never, _ever_ think that I'd think less of you because of your past. It's part of who you are, and that's why I chose you," she comforted quietly. "I did have to interrupt her because it was uncomfortable to know the details, but I just want to know, how far-"

"We did nothing," he chuckled dryly, almost forced. "Just making out. We were dumb teenagers, Mia. I'd never let her hurt you or us."

"Things aren't always going to be perfect, especially when our pasts come back to haunt us," she said while playing with the hem of his sweater, brushing her cold fingers against his collarbone. She wanted him to know what it felt like when they were in bed at Lauren and Antonio's house. "But we can make it work."

He let out a shaky breath from what she was doing, but he nodded. And all of the sudden, the alarm went off, signaling an attack in the city.

"Let's go kick some ass," Mia smiled and pecked his lips, running before Kevin and Mike. Emily soon followed, leaving Jayden in last place.

* * *

Mia let out a few shots against their opponent, trying to aim at his face. He retaliated with a few shots, Mia dodging them all. She turned sharply to look him in the eyes before unleashing her fury and pounding him into the ground, leading him to his second life. The others could only stand back and watch as she took control, showing an anger they had never seen in her before.

"This is for my mother!" she yelled, letting out one final blow against the enemy.

And that was all it took for her to defeat it, maybe with a bit of assistance from the others. Mia sighed and demorphed, looking back at the remains of the city that the Shiba assistants would clean up afterward.

"Mia, where did you get all that power from?" Kevin jumped in front of her. "I need to understand it! I need to know your secrets!"

"Kevin," she chuckled, "calm down. It's just that I've known that monster for a long time. He tormented my mother's dreams when she was the pink ranger, so it was only fitting that I took control."

"Mia, I know you could defeat that guy easily, but remember that we're also here to help you," Antonio said. "I think this fight led on more about you than you think we know."

"Guys, it's getting way too serious here," Emily laughed. "I mean, did you not just see what Mia did? She defeated a monster on her own! I think this calls for some cake!"

Antonio, Kevin, and Emily ran off to find the nearest bakery, but Mike stayed behind to talk to Mia and Jayden.

"Mia, who was the girl who visited you guys this morning?"

"Just an old friend of mine," Jayden said. "Why?"

"She invited me to the next motorcycle convention, and I'm taking Em with me. Do you guys want to come along?"

Mia looked to Jayden for his response, knowing if she said no, the others would figure out who Victoria really was in relation to them.

"Of course," Jayden grinned brightly as if nothing had happened that morning. "We'd love to come."

And though he raced ahead with Mike, he didn't look back to see if Mia was following them.

She took the opportunity to head down her own route.

* * *

She loved the forest, and she always heard a girl sing in the field area. Mia wanted to know who it was more than she wanted to meet her deceased mother, and today was the day she'd find out. The singing rang through the trees as it always had, but it was accompanied with a male's humming. Mia walked toward the field to see who it was and smiled to see the girl for the first time.

The girl looked like a high schooler, her brunette hair complemented by her pink shorts and jean jacket. And next to where she stood was a boy who looked a year older than her, his own leather jacket fitting perfectly with his gelled brown hair. He'd hum occasionally at the parts he recognized, though she had a much better voice than he did. She'd take his hands every few minutes, and she'd dance around as he looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life.

Maybe she was.

But Mia's phone went off, the pinging sound cutting off the girl's singing and causing the pair to turn her way. She noticed how they started to walk closer, so she ran quickly out of the field and back on the pathway. Maybe she and Jayden weren't close enough to have that kind of love.

But Mia was too naive to realize that every couple had a different kind of love.

And theirs was full of fire.


	6. flying birds

**Please note it's been a while since I watched the show, so some terms like "Morpher" are off the top of my head from as much as I can remember.**

* * *

Maybe Victoria had been the stick in the mud in their relationship, but Mia was never one to let others get in the way of her life.

So the pink ranger sat down in the training area out back, just watching the clouds move in the sky above her. Antonio suddenly sat himself down to her right, and she glanced over to look at him before looking back up at the clouds and resting her head on his shoulder. Since the moment Jayden had become best friends with him, Antonio had found himself becoming best friends with Mia, too.

He pulled out his Morpher and started playing around with the settings until something projected in the sky. Mia's line of vision went from his phone back to the sky, only to see the clouds having been replaced by white phoenixes that flew in curvy patterns, not one of them hitting another. They were silent, but she could only imagine the sound their wings would make as they flapped up and down, a calm _whoosh_ that she felt in the wind in her face.

"You're not happy," he suddenly broke the silence. "You know how I know?"

"How?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from the birds.

"Years of being with Jayden. You know, that does say a lot about how close you two were," he said just loudly enough for the two of them to hear. "Everywhere you went, he'd follow. Kinda creepy in a way-"

Mia chuckled at this.

"-but at the same time, I had to give him credit. The boy had a goal."

Mia's smile faded, her thoughts returning to their original glum mood.

"He loves you, Mia."

"I know, I know."

"You can't blame him for his past. I know you know that," he said, placing a friendly kiss in her hair as encouragement. "And you also know that if he ever hurts you, I'll cut his balls off. But I don't see anything wrong with what he's done-"

"Neither can I, Antonio," Mia lifted her head from his shoulder to turn and face him. "That's just the problem. I don't know why I feel so... upset."

"Jealousy, maybe?"

She shook her head. She knew she was immune to caring about what others meant to the people she loved. As long as her loved ones were happy around those people, she didn't bat an eyelash that way. Victoria was just... getting under her skin, she could admit. But she just could _not_ figure out why.

Mike came outside, too. He saw the two of them and decided to join, sitting so the three were in a triangular formation. Mia smiled at him, which he squinted at curiously, noting how she looked under the weather. He then saw the phoenixes in the sky, looking to see Antonio nod at him to let him know it was his work.

"Tell me who Victoria is," Mike first said, his right knee upright with his right arm resting on it and the other leg laying parallel to the ground. His left hand toyed with the ring on his right ring finger. Emily had given him that ring. It had a yellow gemstone in the front with an "E" engraved in the back. Mia had never seen him take it off since the moment he first put it on.

She told him everything she knew about Victoria, not forgetting to mention Jayden's physical relationship with her. Mike smiled knowingly.

"You feel inadequate," he said.

She felt a pang of hurt in her heart, not expecting him to reply with criticism to her personality. She wanted him to tell her how she would get over it soon, how she was feeling something that wasn't important in the relationship.

"I felt that way when Emily met Jordan a long time ago. Remember him?"

Both Antonio and Mia nodded. Antonio shifted his position until he sat close to the way Mike did. Mike then lifted up his right hand until he showed off the ring.

"She gave me this ring a few weeks after he left. I noticed you looking at it," he said to Mia. "Actually, it ties into this conversation right now because she figured out I felt the way you're feeling at the moment."

"What happened?" Antonio found himself asking.

"She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. She's always been there for me and I'll always love her, but when Jordan visited the Shiba House, I knew that they'd dated before. It's like you and Victoria, Mia. And I got to know him, but there really wasn't anything about him I could hate. And I couldn't be mad at Emily because what did she do to me? Nothing.

"So I guess I sort of... lashed out against _myself_ , and that took a toll on my fighting. Emily's really good at spotting this kind of stuff. It was really weird, but she knew something was up with me. So she came outside to this exact stop we're in - okay, maybe it was that bench over there - and gave me a black box with something inside of it. I immediately thought it was a new disc that I could use on my sword in fighting and felt bad because I was doing so poorly, but it was this ring.

"She told me that she loved me. That was the fifth time I'd heard her say those words, but she never changed the way she said it. I-"

"Hey guys!" Emily walked outside, interrupting what he was going to say.

Mia watched Mike closely in the next few minutes. He looked so serious and worried when he told that story to her a few seconds before, but his face could light up one hundred rooms as soon as he saw Emily. That smile on his face was genuine. He criss-crossed his legs and extended his arms out so he could pull her down to sit on his lap, and he closed his eyes, giving her a long kiss on her cheek.

"Hi baby," he grinned.

"Hi there," she laughed, closing her own eyes as she snuggled closer into his embrace.

Mike was large compared to her, so he could easily envelop her completely. He rocked her back and forth gently, and her head rested at the base of his neck, her fingers entangled in his own.

"What were you guys talking about?" Emily asked.

"Nothing much. Mike's telling us about the ring you gave him," Antonio replied, also telling her to look up at the phoenixes above them.

She instinctively touched the ring on Mike's finger, looking to Mia.

"It's just a little something I wanted to give him," she chuckled. "I'd waited so long to give him this, but I didn't know the right time to give it to him, you know? So I figured that I'd try to catch him when he was alone."

Mike's left hand brushed her hair, and he planted a small kiss to her temple. Emily, thoroughly enjoying his presence, held his right hand with both of hers. She played with the ring she'd given him just as he'd done minutes earlier. Mia loved their relationship more and more each day, admiring the way they'd convey their love to each other through the smallest of gestures. They were perfect for each other.

The four of them spent the rest of that afternoon sitting in the training area, talking about anything they could grasp. And it hit Mia as the conversation ended that she didn't see Jayden at all that day. She suddenly cut herself out of her thoughts when Mike walked by, and she tugged his arm to hold him back. Emily and Antonio went on into the Shiba House.

"Mike, what were you saying earlier? Emily interrupted you before you were about to tell me and Antonio something," Mia said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, right," he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."


End file.
